Missing
by Aeyame
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven get stranded in the middle of a forest miles away from any civilisation. Starfire becomes very sad and worried, but Robin is there to comfort her. BBxRae RobxStar Might become M later
1. Chapter 1:Missing

**Well, I'm actually quite please with this so far. I'm now writing 4 stories at once, but only two have a chapter posted. This one and Against the Law. Enjoy.**

Five Titans stood, scattered, each fighting one of the Hive 5. They all fought the one who's powers were most similar. Jinx and Raven fought it out as Jinx threw several attacks at her. Raven, blocking every single one. Finally Raven had the chance and threw a counter attack at Jinx. When she threw up one of her hexes, her powers reacted with Ravens, causing an explosion.

At that same moment Mammoth took hold of Beast Boys throat in the form of a tiger, and threw him backwards.

The reaction was something that was never to be expected. Not only did both girls get thrown back, but two identical black balls of energy electrified with pink energy flashed out at both girls. Although they appeared they were in fact very different. One had more of an effect of Ravens powers and the other of Jinx's. Raven landed on her back barely conscious. Beast boy landed with a loud-THUD!- Raven looked to him lying across her stomach to see if he was okay.

Starfire turned around looking frightened for her friends. The balls of energy exploded sooner then they appeared. They had only been there for nearly half a second. "Friend Beast Boy! Raven" All the Titans approached the cloud of smoke where their friends were, as the Hive 5 did toward where Jinx was.

The Titans where filled with shock when they saw what was left of their friends, nothing. They had just simply disappeared. Leaving with out a trace. "oh no." Was all that Robin could let out, because they didn't know were two members of his team, his family, were and he didn't know if they were hurt.

After a few moments of shock, they team turned to where the Hive 5 had been, but they had left, probably due to the fact that Jinx was hurt. "Let's get back to the tower and track Beast Boy and Raven down," He commanded his team. They nodded and all ran back to the T-car, want to get to the Tower as soon as possible.

"How can you not find them?" Robin yelled throwing his arms into the air out of frustration.

"Look I'm sorry, man, but there ain't a signal from either of their communicators" Cyborg said calmly to his leader and friend.

"Aren't there still still frequency's that you can try?" He replied beginning to calm down as Starfire put a hand on his shoulder. She always had that effect on him.

"No, I've tried all of them. It's possible though that their communicators aren't working properly." He said leaning against the computer.

"Cannot we search for our friends?" Starfire questioned joining the conversation.

"No," Robin said losing hope, "We have no idea where to look," he paused, "If their even alive."

Starfire gasped, "No do not think such horrible thoughts! Friends Beast Boy and Raven are still alive are out there SOME WHERE!" She yelled.

"Yeah, Star . . . And we're going to look for them. The titans East can cover for us while we're gone."

They began searching, first near by, then slowly spreading out. They searched for days. Then days turned into week, which became months. Still there was no trace of either Titan.

"It's been six months since they went missing, Starfire. We can't keep looking forever" Robin said giving the alien a gentle hug. The two of them had grown closer within the last months.

"I aware of that, Robin," She said returning the hug, "but they are our friends. How can we simply give up on them?"

"Starfire," He started pulling away enough to look her in the eye. He was a bit taller and was no longer looking up but rather forward. "We've informed every states police department that if either of them are seen to take them in so we can go get them."

"But what if they are not in any town, and in wilderness, or something of that sort?" Starfire replied worried.

"I'm afraid," He hesitated, not know if he should tell her, but also know he had to, "If they have been in wilderness for this long, that there would be no way for them to survive." He looked into her eyes and saw tears forming. "I sorry, Star" He pulled her into a tight hug. She began to cry. He hated seeing her like this.

Darkness surrounded her. She couldn't feel anything. Was she even alive? What had happened to the other Titans? Where was she? All these questions circled her mind, before she finally opened her eyes. She couldn't feel anything. She was so numb. Before her was a fire, burning brightly. She remembered being cold. Like she was dead, but she wasn't now. She was warm from the fire. And, she was in a cave? Something was draped over her. Was it a blanket? It felt like leather. Finally she felt feeling return to her and she sat up slowly. She was indeed in a cave, and the blanket over wasn't a blanket at all. It was an animal skin, with plenty of fur, that looked similar to her cloak, but after further examination, she noticed that there were buttons on the front of it to close the front. She also noticed that there was a pillow type object under her head, made of animal skin with fur. Raven looked up and saw her cloak resting on a log by front of the fire. She pushed the fur cloak off of her, and instantly regretted it. The wind was to cold, and she yanked it back over her. _Why is it so cold! It shouldn't be like this for at least another six months!_ Raven wanted to see what was around so she found all of the buttons and buttoned them down to her feet. Since it was a cloak she pulled up the hood, since her ears were getting cold. By the log she saw a small bag of berries and other fruits, lots of them. She looked behind the log and saw a wall of what looked like 50 pounds of meat. She couldn't help but let her jaw drop at how much meat there was.

Beast Boy landed at the entrance of the cave in the form of a falcon. He couldn't see into the cave because the thick snow nearly blinded him from all around. The changeling walked into the cave and saw that Raven was no longer in her trance, she was awake, and she was looking at the meat in the cave. The meat of animals he had killed. Beast Boy wasn't really over it at all, but he hid it well. "Hey, Raven, You're awake" He said with a smile. He had his own fur shawl with a hood that went to his knees.

Raven turned and faced him, "Oh, Beast Boy. Yeah, I am."

"Well, come on you must be hungry!" Beast Boy continued to smile and walked over to the log sitting down. She walked over and sat next to him. " Okay so whatta want?"

"I don't suppose you would have any tea?"

"Actually, I figured that you would want some, so I started trying to make tea with leaves in the forest, and I Actually found one. After of course getting food poisoning a few times." He smiled at her.

"Beast Boy, you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to." He threw a bit more wood into the fire and set a rig over it for cooking. Beast Boy took out a cup that looked like it has been carved from bones. Along with a canteen with water in it. He poured the water into the cup, then set it on the rig over the fire.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have we been out here?"

"I don't know exactly, but I'd say around 5 to 6 months."

"But, then why have a been asleep the whole time?"

"You were in one of your healing trances."

"Oh... Beast Boy," She paused unsure if she should be asking this, "how did you get all these things?"

He visibly winced. "I..." Beast Boy tried to say it but he couldn't. He had killed animals, and he didn't regret it. He wouldn't let him self. If he hadn't killed the animals Raven would be dead. "I don't want to talk about it." He stared into the flames of the fire.

She had had a feeling of what he had done, but she hadn't been sure. Now, Raven knew because of how he reacted. He couldn't be happy about what he had done, and she decided to never bring it up again. She looked over at Beast Boy. He grabbed the tea with a skin rag and turned to her smiling. He masked his pain so well. "Tea's done." He said with his normal grin. She smiled slightly, and thanked him. They sat in silence as she drank her tea.

**This is cool. I just kept typing it was like my idea's never ended!**


	2. Update and Apology

I'm sorry I've been so very good at not updating this story. The responses have been great, and I really am sorry. I changed computers and just never restarted the story. Well now I've begun to continue writing. I'm only a couple of paragraphs in, and I cautiously estimate that it'll be up sometime in the next week.


	3. Chapter 2:Meat

**There may be some inconsistencies from chapter one to this chapter, namely because I wrote them for years apart. I plan on going back and editing chapter one. The biggest and most obvious is Starfire's reaction. I think it'll make future chapters more interesting, and prevent me from ignoring Rob/Star.**

* * *

The sky bled red from the east horizon banishing night into the distance. A large shadow stretched across the bay of jump city, originating from a small island with a large building shaped like a 'T'. Two of it's residence still slept this early in the morning, but the third was always up at this time. Robin stood in the massive training room six floors below the common room and living quarters. He went to grab his boxing gloves, but froze for a moment, his mind laden with guilt. Finally he turned to the punching bag, leaving his gloves behind. He tensed the muscles in his arm and it traveled through his body as he threw all his weight into the punch. The bag swung away from him, and he brought his other fist into it as it swung back. The impact vibrated up his arm and landed in his shoulder. Blow after blow he attacked the bag relentlessly. Fatigue tingled in the back of his mind from a lack of sleep. Lately Robin had trouble sleeping for too long. Two of his teammates, his friends, were missing and likely dead. He felt responsible. He was their leader. They depended on him, but he had let them down. It had been a week since he called off the search for Beast Boy and Raven. Starfire had been hurt the most by this, yelling and cursing at him, in both English and Tamaranean. Robin had tried to comfort her and calm her, but she had pushed him away, knocking the air from his lungs, and left to her room. Since then she had not said a single thing to the boy wonder. She blamed him, and with good reason. He blamed himself.

The more he thought, the harder he struck the bag. He left technique to the wind and pounded the bag wildly. His hands screamed in pain. Blood was staining the bag on the impact sights from his fists. His bones begged him to stop the jarring assault, but he couldn't, wouldn't. Each blow was like a drug, forcing the pain of his failure and grief into the back of his mind, and he couldn't get his fix. He wasn't sure how long he stood there pummeling the bag, but it was a voice, sweet as sugar, that pulled him from his trance. Robin looked to the elevator entrance where she stood, "Star..." It was the first time she had spoken to him in a week and it washed away his pain. The punching bag however did not seem to notice he was done and swung back, smacking him in the face. He stumbled back and fell on his ass with a grunt.

Starfire floated over to him and knelt down, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Friend Robin, are you alright?"

Robin stared up at her with a small smile reaching his face, "Yeah, Star, I"m fine."

She stood and held her hand out to him, "Come your hands needs medical attention."

He took her hand and stood. Once he had, she swiftly pulled her hand away. Robin looked down at his bleeding knuckles, "Their fine Star."

"No they are not Robin. Look at your hands." Robin sighed then nodded. They walked to the elevator and rode the five floors up with a thick silence between them. He glanced over at her. She was staring at the ground away from him.

Tentatively Robin spoke, "Star..."

"I do not wish to converse with you Robin." He simply nodded and looked down at the ground. Her lack of addressing him as friend stung him in a way that surprised him. They rode to the hospital wing and bandaged his hand in complete silence.

Raven and Beast Boy sat on opposite sides of the fire in the cave. She was sipping lightly on her tea. It was far from the best tea on earth, but she was very appreciative Beast Boy had taken the time to find it. Besides it wasn't bad. He sat on a small rock holding a long stick to stoke the fire. Raven suddenly noticed that Beast Boy was much thinner than he used to be. She glanced at the meat that hung off rows of sticks to cure into jerky. He would never eat that, but there most certainly wasn't enough berries here for him to survive. "Beast Boy? Have you been eating anything but those berries?"

His body tensed at her words and he snapped, "Yes of course! When I have to." He never removed his eyes from the fire.

"I think you need to."

His eyes shot up in the worst glare he had ever given her, "I don't. I'm fine."

His glare shocked her more than scared her, but it did make her feel guilty. Having to eat meat to survive must be tearing him apart. "Beast Boy I'm sure you haven't noticed but you've lost a lot of weight, you need to eat."

"So have you, Raven! It's called being lost in the wilderness. We're gonna loose weight!"

Raven stood and came around the fire to crouch next to him, concern and understanding written over her face. She placed a hand on his his forearm, and looked him in the eyes. "I know, and I can't imagine how hard this is for you, but you can't starve yourself. Out here we're going to need all the strength we can get."

Beast Boy looked down at her hand on his arm. Normally the contact from her would bring a smile to his face, but he had been through too much to smile right now. He reached up and covered her hand with his opposite hand, an action that six months ago he would have been too terrified to do. Right now he didn't care. He was just happy she was awake, okay, and that he wasn't alone anymore like he had been for the last six months. Finally he looked up into her eyes, forcing a smile. He spoke apologetically, "I know Rae, and I'm sorry. I just... You've been asleep for so long, and I've been driving myself insane, being all alone."

She smirked, attempting to lighten the mood, "Five or six months alone with you? That'd drive anyone insane."

He chuckled and sighed, "I've missed you Rae."

Her smirk slowly blossomed into a full smile. It also occurred to her how long he had been holding her hand, causing her to blush lightly. She didn't want to move her hand or him to move his, but it made her nervous to no end. "So.." Raven continued unconsciously glancing down at their hands repeatedly, "What happened? Do you know?"

He caught her glances at their hands. His senses returned to him, and he pulled his hand off hers, causing her to take her hand away as well, before he spoke, "Not really. I mean we were fight the H.I.V.E. five and Mammoth threw me. I think I landed on you. Then there was a pink and black explosion, and when I woke up we were in the middle of nowhere. It was freezing, and snowing like crazy. I almost didn't see you. Your were already in your trance. I know I'm not supposed to move you when you're like that, but we would have frozen to death. So I morphed into a Yeti,"

Raven interrupted him, "You can do that?"

He shrugged, "I guess so. Anyways, I carried you for days, I think... It wasn't until the storm passed that I realized I had been walking north. Since the storm was over I flew us south until I saw some mountains and found this cave."

_Beast Boy transformed into his human self as he landed, still carrying Raven. His legs nearly gave out, but he wouldn't drop Raven. Silently he prayed the cave was safe because he doubted he had the energy to fight anything off. He walked a ways into the cave and gently laid her on the ground. Beast Boy pulled her cloak tightly around her, "I have to get a fire started. I'll be back Raven." He shivered then morphed into a yeti again. Beast Boy left the cave and returned less than half an hour later with kindling and firewood. While walking up to the cave, something set his animal instincts off, and he knew something was wrong. His mind instantly flew to one thing. _

_Raven. _

_ Beast Boy dropped the fire wood and rushed into the cave. A white leopard was creeping it's way up to Raven's hovering form. The Yeti let out a loud roar and rushed at the leopard. It turned at him crouching low before jumping out of the way of the great ape's swinging fist. It growled, standing near the entrance of the cave. Beast Boy summoned the loudest roar he could and pounded on his chest. He had no energy to fight; his only hope was to convince this leopard that he wasn't worth the trouble._

_ There was a long tense pause with both animals glaring deeply into each others eyes. Finally the big cat turned and left the cave. Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief as he transformed back into a human. He walked back out of the cave keeping an eye out for any other danger and picked up the wood he had dropped. He wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and go to sleep in his bed in the tower, but he couldn't. He had to protect Raven until she woke up and they could find a way out of here. All he could do for now was build a fire to keep them warm, or at least alive. He grabbed a flat piece of wood and split it at one end, then grabbed a bit of kindling and stuffed it down the middle. Beast Boy sat on the cold stone, and found a strong stick. Setting the flat wood with kindling on the ground between his legs, he began rubbing the stick in his hands up and down the wood towards the kindling. After what seemed like forever the kindling started to smoke and he pulled the wood and kindling up to his face, gently blowing at the small ember. As quickly as it started smoking it stopped. The hero let out a frustrated sigh and began again. _

_ He did this over and over and over again until his arms were sore, and his ass felt like it was frozen to the ground. The third batch of kindling began to smoke and he lept forward with desperation. He softly blew at the growing ember then with a rush of excitement like he had never experienced, a flame flickered to life. "Oh my god!" He grabbed the small dry twigs he had set aside for this, and carefully let them catch fire, "Come on.. Stay with me.." He slowly fed the fire into life. As the fire became steady he let out a huge sigh of relief. He held his hands up to the flame warming them._

Beast Boy stared deeply into the fire after telling Raven how he found the cave. A chill from outside brushed against his back causing him to shiver, "Oh shit, that's right I forgot." He stood and walked towards the entrance.

"Forgot what?" Raven asked, standing and following him.

"This," He reached down and picked up a rope made of plant fibers. He leaned back on one foot pulling on the rope. Through the curtain of falling snow Raven could make out what appeared to be a wall of logs tied together being lifted off the ground. She glanced over at Beast Boy and saw him straining to pull it up.

"Do you want some help?"

"Nah, Rae I got it," he started walking backwards, and the wall fell against the entrance of the cave, blocking them in.

"Raven, and don't be stupid. I could have just lifted that with my powers. You didn't have to strain yourself," she said while walking back towards him.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Oh yeah... I guess things will be easier now that your here."

"Now that I'm awake you mean. How did you even build this?" Raven walked to the other side of the cave where the drying meat hung, having suddenly realized how hungry she was.

His eyes followed her, unable to believe he was actually talking to her again and seeing her move. The conversations in his mind never could live up to the real thing. "I've had a lot of time on my hands. Do you have any idea how many hours there are in a day when you don't spend half of them watching TV or playing video games?"

"Yes actually." She grabbed a few slices of meat that were obviously ready to eat and walked back to the fire taking a seat.

"Or books! Cause there's no books out here Rae." Beast Boy walked over and sat next to her.

"Raven. Here." She held out a strip of meat to him.

His stomach grew queasy, "No thanks I'm fine."

"Beast Boy, we talked about this. You have to eat. I'm awake now, which means we won't be staying here for long. No more sitting around on your ass all day talking to yourself, building walls, or making buttons out of bone. You're going to need all the energy you can get."

He looked down at the meat and back up to stern looking eyes that told him he had no say in the matter, "Fine." Beast Boy took the meat and stared at it for the longest time. Energy that's all it was. Energy. Finally he ripped off a bite and let the disgustingly delicious energy slide down his throat.

* * *

**There it is. Next chapter will be up as soon as I write it, which shouldn't be long.**


End file.
